freerealmswarriorcatsfandomcom-20200215-history
BloodClaw Clan
e * Hate Us, Insult Us, Attack Us, It Doesnt Make You Look Any Better, Nor Any Cooler ' ' About us We are a fierce clan. Fierce does not always mean that we are mean though. We are extremely loyal to our allies and friends, you mess with them, then you mess with us. We will defend our land and our clan at all costs. We will never back down. No matter what you throw at us. RULES ''All new members must call Crookedstar "Sugar Daddy" c: Kits *No "drowning" (just stay away from the river if u can't swim yet) *No getting attacked by invisible things *No fighting in battles *If you fight with each other try not to kill each other *Listen to those older then you Apprentices *Listen to your Mentor, Leader, Medicine Cats, and Senior Warriors always *No crossing borders unless there is a battle *No peeing on/in anyones tree or den *No stealing catmint from the medicine cats den *And lastly no showing off that is rude All Cats *Listen to orders *No killing each other *No eating all the Catmint *No stealing Crookedleg's cookies from her stash *No trying to spy/hack the clan -^- we will find you and eat your soul *And further more, LISTEN and RESPECT your leader, deputy, and med *Do not go into any clan's or pack's territory without permission from their leader (or deputy if the leader is not online) New Warriors *No trying to show off in battle you will probably just get hurt more *No disrespecting your elders/senior warriors/Medicine cats *And lastly no trying to be a hero if you find more than one cat on our territory Cats From Other Clans *No tresspassing if you meet a kind warrior you will get three warnings you come in after we will use force. *No hunting on our territory you will be warned two times if cought hunting. *No attacking our medicine cats kits or queens without very good reason. If you attack we will not hesitate to kill you and anyone seen aiding in the attack *And lastly no spying on us from behind tree's no comming back and making excuses why you are in our territory and no saying you can come through our territory because you are not roll playing and that you are a "TwoLeg" *Please all cats respect our terms as we respect yours thanks History Bloodclaw was made about four years ago, give or take a while, the old members were indeed what you all think we are, cold blooded killer was their only personality. Ive only heard stories of the Clan during the first two years, but when i joined our strongest allies were Eclispe and RavenClan. The leader was Bubblestar, and the deputy was Swifttail. The top warriors were Bubblestar's kits, and the clan had around 70 members. Slowly after i joined Bubblestar lost some of her bloodlust, and her kits were distancing from her, leaving the clan less deadly and "evil". The clan suffered a hacking, right after becoming max, and Bubblestar became less active due to schoolwork. My memory is mixing up the order of things, but at some point i believe before the hackings Bubblestar was killed. I dont quite remeber how, but when she left to join one of her kits Dark Forest clans, all the senior warriors followed. Swiftstar couldnt handle the stress of leading a dying clan, and stepped down as leader leaving the posistion open for Bluestar. I dont remember who the deputy was at first, but at some point they left and the clan was left without a deputy for many moons. The clan was over half unactive, and i had left to start my own clan which died a month later. Bluestar had no one else she could trust to lead her clan after her, so she chose me as the new deputy. Durring the hackings when Bluestar was almost unactive i kept the clan alive, i gathered members and decided who could and couldnt be trusted with the rank of officer. Bluestar became active again and after some family drama the clan became almost as strong as it was before the hackings. Many seasons later, we heard from a former member that the Black Paw werewolves were swarming DarkmoonClan territory attempting to claim it as their own. Since Ravenflight was the leader of RavenClan, one of our oldest allies, we felt that we needed to save their territory from the wolves. I lead a patrol to their territory and sure enough, the wolves were indeed swarming. It didnt take long for their numbers to detect us, we faced them bravely until the rest of the clan came to help. Me and Bluestar made it clear that we would not allow them to take over the land, it belonged to one of our closest allies, our friends. They attacked, we called allies to help, and our allies called allies. There was very few Darkmoon cats in the fight, but enough of every other clan to over power the wolves. During the battle Bluestar lost four lives, she was left with only one. A long time after the battle my younger sister Littlecloud begged for help in guild chat. She was defending a ThunderClan kit from three TigerClan warriors who were trying to kill the kit. The TigerClan warrios wouldnt back down and we were forced to kill them, to save the kits life. A few days after, TigerClan sent a cat (who we later found out was a kit) to kill Bluestar. The kit slashed her throat open and shoved deathberries down her throat, Bluestar didnt know at the time that it was a kit and took the blow. There was nothing our medince cats could do, and Bluestar died. She now lays under the ground at the base of the med den hill. ~From The Perspective of Shatteredstar) Shatteredstar's leadership was cut short, murdered by Blackpaw wolves. After that Blackpaw was labled a Clan enemy once again. Crookedstar had been having trouble with the Clan listening to her orders, but not much else happened for a while besides the occasional Blackpaw tangle and tresspassers. When we heard that Free Realms was ending, the clan was split between believing and not believing we were going to have to leave our land but luckily Crookedstar made arrangements just in case. She claimed our area in Feral Realms and moved all our senior/most loyal members to the new world. We attended the last Gathering in Free Realms, and spent our last moments with TigerClan. Autumnwhisker had allowed herself to befriend the new leader of TigerClan and her family had no problem with it. Then Autumnwhisker was banned from Feral Heart and still is, Crookedstar was banned as well but was able to come back early. Now the Clans are just trying to figure out the new world, we are living among wolves, alot of the Clans are made of less than five members. They say they want to combine into one big Clan, or into the four Book Clans, and if they do, Crookedstar and the rest of BloodclawClan will cut ourselves off from the rest of the Clans. Ranks Leader/Pimp: Crookedstar (Bluê AKA Sugar Daddy) {Former: Bubblestar, Swiftstar, Bluestar & Shatteredstar} '''TEMPARARY LEADER: Cinderstar (Cinderpëlt) '''TEMPARARY DEPUTY: Brîndlëpëlt' Deputy/Bottom Bitch: Åutumnwhïsker Medicine Cat/Sexual Healer(s): Blackfeather (Çasperz), Âshflïght, and Golden Claw (part time, she also a warrior) Top Warrior/Main Hoe(s): Cinderpëlt and Venomgazë Clan Size: 70+ Officers/Spay Team *Åutumnwhïsker (FH ACC: Shatteredpool) *Venomgazë *Bridget Shinymeadows *Cinderpëlt (Spay Team Commander) (FH ACC: Fluffybuns) *Golden Claw *Epic Angela *Fãwnleaf *Tori Winterwell *Brîndlëpëlt (FH ACC: Rainingsilver) *Låy *Hollyleäf *Tøxic Ëmber (FH ACC: EmberNala) *Swîftfang *Eçhowing (FH ACC: Shatteredpool) Allies & Enemies Allies: EclipseClan, PoisonOakClan, DarkmoonClan, DarkSunlightClan, FrozenIceClan, GlisteningIce Clan, DarkFangClan, BloodClan, LightningClan, SkyfallClan, DarkBlazeClan, NightfallClan, AcornClan & FalconClan Enemies: GuardianClan, NightFuryClan, FallenLeafClan, WhiteThunderclan, DarkShadowsClan, Nightfall Werewolf Pack, MeadowClan, DarkStoneClan, FrozenSkiesClan, Dark LightClan, FrostClan, DarkhollowClan, Blackpaw Werewolf Pack, and anyone who trespasses. War Stance: None.. Territory We will miss our Sacred Grove territory for the rest of our existences, but we now reside in the Northwestern Wilds of Feral Realms. Ceremony Types Apprentice Ceremonies: The kit(s) in question will be given their -paw name. Warrior Ceremonies: The apprentice(s) will be summoned to High Rock to stand beside the leader, and they will receive their warrior name. Senior Warrior/Medicine Cat Ceremonies: After the warrior(s) in question have been in the clan long enough for the leader to trust them completely, they will be promoted to senior status. Our Fighting Ways What we DO consider Power Playing: *Dodging *"kills" attacks *Using "powers" to kill *Using "powers" to avoid death *"Healing" * Attacks that are so long they're split in multiple messages What we DON'T consider Power Playing: *attacks consisting of more then one blow *long attacks *deathberry juice on claws *thorns/teeth reinforcing claws *Using "ntn" Training Methods We no longer have apprentices assigned to induvidual mentors. We have Clan Training Sessions, so the apprentices dont have to wait for a certain person to get online. The apprentices are trained by all warriors to recieve the most info and battle moves known in the Clan. Exiled Cats (Not allowed to join): Toxic KitKatz- Celebrity Neon- *Disloyaltly *Disrespect *Chose to help an enemy instead of her clan Hawkéye (I have not decide for how long he will be exiled for) *disrespectful *disobedient Starlîght (Formally known as Ariæ) *Disloyalty *Bad behavior '''{NO LONGER CONSIDERED KIN} News Attention my little clan kittes. If you looked in the FR news you would see that they are planning to sunset (close) FR on March 31. If you wish to stay with us and stay as a BloodClaw cat after FR is over you can join Dargon's Den/Impressive title or to Feral Heart, and then once Arokai comes out we can also move to that game. If this is true, we will all miss the memories we have with fr, but I don't want to lose any of my clan mates, so I hope you will take into consideration for getting these games. They are completely free. Since most don't want to/can't get Dragon's den. We are going to stick to Feral heart for now. Please join guys, we will move with the other clans and packs and keep this clan alive. *Cinderpëlt finally had two kits. * RiverbreezeClan is trying to claim our territory *Five new officers have been made *Venomgazë has stepped down as deputy due to inactivity, and Åutumnwhïsker has stepped up in her place I am now going to have to be more strict with you guys, so will all officers, you will have three to four chances before I will just remove you. ~Crookedstar Crookedstar and Autumnwhisker were banned for a year from Feral Heart I'm bbbbaaacccckkkkkk o_o which means all your buns need to rejoin the groupagain hopefully for the last time o.o...~Crookedstar Åutty says this should be our theme song o.o ''''